Is it okay to fall in love again?
by animefan143
Summary: Amu chose Ikuto, so Tadase's been heartbroken. But when he starts middle school, he meets an odd, but cheerful girl.He thinks his falling for her, but he wonders if its okay to move on. TadasexOC oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Is it okay to fall in love again?**

**by animefan143**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadase-kun, I'm sorry, I-I love Ikuto." Amu confessed bowing her head to him. "I'm very sorry, I can't accept your feelings." She said, obviously sorry. Amu was caring of others feelings, it was one of things I loved about her. <em>

"_Amu-chan, you don't have to bow, I understand." She looked up still looking apologetic. "We can still be friends right?" I said making her smile and nod. " But, I will always love you Amu-chan." At the time I thought I would…_

"Um, Hotori-kun." Tadase snapped out of his thoughts and paid attention to the girl in front of his desk. "I have my paperwork for the culture festival done" she said feeling overjoyed that she could to talk to her prince.

"Ah, good work Kato-san." she blushed before turning around and walking over to her desk. Tadase, as the student body president of his middle school, looked over the work to check for any mistakes. There were 5, but he easily fixed them. He looked around the room searching for a certain someone.

"Tadase," he looked over at his king guardian, "are you thinking of that female peasant again?" he blushed and shook his head 'no'. Kiseki frowned, "A dishonest king is a bad one."

"That's very wise Kiseki." He whispered trying not to get attention from the student council.

"Oh, why thank-you, of course as king, I am both the most powerful and the smartest." He said taking Tadase's bait. Tadase worked on the paperwork in front of him listening to Kiseki brag about himself. He looked up every few minutes to see if she had come back. Then the door suddenly slide wide open.

"Hellllll-lllloooooo!" a girl with two long black ponytails and dark purple eyes waved entering.

"Yamamoto-chan, where have you been? Your 20 minutes late!" Kato scolded. Chiyoko Yamamoto, the vice president and the girl who had captured Tadase attention lately. At first, he had found simple interesting; their first encounter had been quite odd.

_Tadase walked through the almost empty hallway reading his student map._

"_Hm, it says the second floor, but I can't find it." He said to Kiseki looking around for the student council office. It was his first day as a first year and the huge new school was confusing. Not paying attention, he bumped into a girl with one long black ponytail. _

"_Aaahh" she fell back with the manga she had been reading. _

"_Ah sorry, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." Tadase said reaching out his hand to her. She stared at him silently. Taking his hand she stood up and looked closely at him. They were still holding hands and he was feeling a little uncomfortable._

"_Pink eyes" she murmured._

"_Huh?" he looked at her confused and unsure what she had said._

"_You have pink eyes! That's so cool are they contacts or something! Where'd you get them they're so cute!" she said quickly and excitedly practically jumping up and down._

"_Um, well actually this is my natural color." He looked at her amazed, very outgoing._

"_What? That's so cool! I wish my eyes were like that you're so lucky!"_

"_Um, but your eyes are purple, that's also nice" he said trying to console her, though it didn't seem to work._

"_Yeah, I guess" She let go of his hand and pouted, crossing her arms. _

"_Um, do you know where the student council office is?" he said hoping he could get some information since he felt terrible lost._

"_Huh, yeah I was heading there now 'caaauussse I'm vice president Yamamoto Chiyoko!" She posed with her hand on her hip and making a peace sign with her other hand. "You?"_

"_Um, Tadase Hotori, actually I'm the President but I'm kinda lost." _

"_Tadase speak more powerful, you're her superior." Kiseki instructed liking the confidence in her pose and tone. _

"_Okay well then will go together President-kun." She said walking, ready to lead the way._

"_What about your book?" he said noticing she had left it on the floor and bended down to pick it up_

"_Oh don't worry it's not mine." He was about to say something and grab the book when a boy came from behind a corner._

"_Chiyoko-chan! Give me back my manga!" h said pointing accusingly at her. _

"_Oh o" she grabbed Tadase hand,forcing him up. "Come on run" she ordered before dragging him behind her._

"_Chiyoko-chan get back here! Give me back my manga!" he called about to chase her._

"_It's on the floor!" she called back still running with Tadase behind her._

In the end, she did get him to the office and since then he had been curious of her. She always so full of energy and so easily distracted that it was tiring to be around her. But Tadase like being around her, though it was exhausting. He admired her for her confidence. At first he just thought of her as a classmate, then they became closer after she saw his character change. After he proclaimed he was king, she saluted him and joined in on his evil laugh. After the change ended, he turned away embarrassed. But she smiled and said _"You're really fun Tadase, I didn't know you had another side. That's cool." _It had made him feel more comfortable around her and they became closer. He still thought of her as a friend since he still, even though she was with Ikuto, loved Amu. Or at least he thought until….

_Tadase opened his umbrella and walked out of school. It was only 4 p.m., it was already very dark out because of the clouds. He started heading out when he saw a familiar figure run towards the gate._

"_Yamamoto-chan!" The figure stopped and looked back._

"_President-kun." She said as he ran over and covered her with his umbrella. She only had a light sweat shirt and scarf, but she was caring her scarf in a bundle._

"_You should put on your scarf, you'll catch a cold." He with genuine worry, he was about to offer to walk her home when she started unraveling the scarf a little._

"_Meow." A small kitten was inside, slightly shivering, so she put the scarf on him again._

"_I found him early today at lunch. He doesn't seem to have an owner, so I was going to ask around to see if someone would give him a home. But when it started raining I got really scared so had to go get him." She explained. Tadase thought for a moment._

"_Didn't it start raining during 5__th__ period?" he asked wondering if she had run out of class to find the kitten._

"_Yeah." She said simply making sure the kitten was warm, but could breath. He wasn't surprised; she once ditched class to come to his because she forgot to study for a test and needed to hide. "I had to make sure little was a-okay." She said hugging the scarf bundle. They started walking home as Chiyoko thought, out loud, about whom to give the cat to._

"_I think Amu-chan would take him in." he said suddenly._

"_Hinamori-chan? You think so?" he didn't answer. She looked over at him. Tadase had often thought of Amu, but she was with Ikuto, who he also cared about. The people he loved were happy, so shouldn't he be? He felt jealous of Ikuto all the time; he never showed it never told anyone of these feelings, he sealed them shut. But now, the feelings felt like they were about to explode. He felt something hit his forehead._

"_Ow, Yamamto-chan?" he looked over at her confused._

"_Man up!" he jumped. "I know you like Hinamori-chan and I also know she has a super cool cat boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you have to hide your feelings! You are free to feel what you feel!" _

"_But, I don't want to burden her." He answered looking up at her now._

"_Well you can't just keep them bottled up! You'll explode! Hmm from now on I'll be your feeling bucket!" he didn't even remotely understand that._

"_Feeling bucket?" he repeated and she nodded with complete seriousness._

"_Whenever you feel you have to throw up your feelings, angry, jealous, or whatever! Just barf on me okay?" it was a strange analogy, but he understood. Suddenly, all the pain he felt disappeared and he smiled._

"_Thank you Yamamoto-chan."_

Since then, he had gone to her whenever he felt down or upset. She would listen to him and then take him somewhere fun, like an arcade or a movie. He started thinking about her more and more. He wanted to learn more about her and be around her more. He had urge to touch her, which scared him the most since he worried he was becoming a pervert. He started to blush around her and he felt his heart rate speed up when she was too close to him. He wondered if he really had fallen for her and, if so, if it were okay to fall for her.

"Sorry, I over slept in class and no one woke me." She informed before taking her seat at her desk, the one closet to Tadase's. "Hey President-kun." She said cheerfully.

"Ah he-hello." He stammered. She studied his for a moment.

"You need to barf don't you?" he looked up at her surprised. He didn't feel mad or sad or anything, but she was always right about this. "Yeah you do, after your done let's go somewhere." Kato, who was eavesdropping, stared at them completely jealous.

"Alright." He couldn't get out of it now even if he tried.

"So what's on your mind?" Chiyoko asked as they walked through the hallway together. Tadase thought for a bit, he wondered if it be okay to talk about this with her. "Well?" she asked impatient. He sighed

"Well, I think I've fallen for another girl, beside Amu-chan." He confessed.

"Eeeehhhh! Really?" She said smiling. She liked Amu, but she hated the pain that she caused Tadase at times.

"Mhm, yeah, but I told Amu I'd love her forever and I thought I would. But this girl she's… but I don't feel right about it." Chiyoko flicked his forehead.

"What did I tell you? You are free to feel whatever you want! Hinamori-chan was your first love so it makes sense that she'll always be special to you! And I'm sure your special to her too! Now if you love this girl, then love her. Move on and just go for it!" Tadase smiled. She was right; of course Amu would be special to him. But that didn't mean he couldn't fall in love again, it was okay for him to move on. He reached over and held Chiyoko's hand. She looked down in bewilderment, a light almost unnoticeable blush across her cheeks. "Aah, President-kun…"

"Thank-you, Chiyoko-chan. I'll love you without holding back." He said boldly and confidently, making Kiseki proud. But then "I mean, ah if th-that's alri-alright with-with you." He stammered now a dark red blush on his cheeks. She smiled and let go of his hand, jumping up and giving him a hug.

"You don't need permission. I didn't when I fell for you." She confessed smiling brightly. _Amu you'll always be special to me, but Chiyoko-chan is the one I love now and I hope we can both be happy. You with Ikutonee-san and me with my adorable Chiyoko-chan._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think? I felt bad because even though am a loyal AMUTO fan, i still love Tadase. So i made him a new love. Please Review!v<strong>


	2. Want a Sequel?

**Hey readers! So obviously this isn't a 2nd chapter, but I've been thinking of making a sequel to this story showing Tadase in his new relationship with Chiyoko ^^ What do you readers think? Would you guys like a sequel? If I get just one person to say 'Yes I want one' I'll work on it and post it as soon as I can ^_^ Well that's all. Bye-bye**


End file.
